Floats have been used through out history to support objects on water and to transport objects over water. Floats are usually made of buoyant materials less dense that the liquid that they are in; for example wood or foam which floats on water, but may be formed of gas (air) enclosing structures or water displacement. Stability of floats on the water has been a problem throughout history that people have attempted to solve. Ballast is used with many floats to achieve improved stability but has the disadvantage of adding weight to the float, especially when the float is removed from the liquid. Another disadvantage of ballast is that ballast needs to be suspended below the center of buoyancy of the float in the liquid and can interfere with activity below the float. Accordingly there is a need for a float that has improved stabilization without using ballast, or where used with ballast, the ballast can be reduced in size or serve an additional or alternative function.